


Back from Hell

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Asmodeus Kidnapped Gabriel, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Injured Gabriel (Supernatural), Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I've been craving some supernatural fics (RSJXReader/Rob BenedictxReader etc.) so i figured i'd write some gabriel x reader because i need to get back into writing supernatural. Prepare for a ride of feels by a writer who can't make a functional sentence. not gonna say "i want a relationship like this" because lets be real, i don't lolif you like it, pls comment - i can't decide whether or not to get back into writingalso follow me on tumblr @brokencasbutt67-writer
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Back from Hell

Gabriel had been gone for well over a year. 

It’d been a long ass year and you were only just starting to come to terms with Gabriel’s disappearance when Sam called you to say he’d found something, and you needed to get back to the bunker as soon as your hunt was over. So here you are, speeding down the highway pondering what it could be that had Sam so…persistent that you come home as soon as possible. As you thought more and more about Gabriel, it hurt. You didn’t know where he was. For a long time, you’d searched. Sometimes with Castiel, sometimes alone, but you never made any progress in the search for your love.

Entering the bunker, you were immediately met with Dean, Sam and Mary stood in an awkward silence.  
“What’s a-crackin’ my dudes” You asked, looking between the trio while dropping the bags to the floor. Dean and Mary both looked to Sam, before wandering off to wherever they wanted to go.  
“So uh… Cas has found somethi- some _one_ you may want to see…” Sam trailed off. You looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Sam led you up the stairs, leading towards the room that you once shared with Gabriel. Following his disappearance, you stopped using the room, it hurt you too much knowing that he was no longer around.  
“Brace yourself, (Y/N), he’s not in a good way” Sam murmured. You nodded, the confusion around who it was that was here was starting to fade as you had a vague idea of who it was that they’d found. 

The door eased open, and it wasn’t the figure on the bed who caught your attention, it was the various symbols etched onto the walls. You edged into the room, with Sam behind you as the door slammed closed.  
“G-Gabe” You breathed. You couldn’t say anything else, you were too scared of breaking the moment and everything fading around you like it so often did in the dreams. He looked up to you. Blood and dirt was dried onto his face, his clothing was tattered and torn beyond belief. He looked like he’d been through Hell. 

“He wouldn’t let anyone touch him, (Y/N), I don’t know if you’d be better patching him up” Sam said, though you weren’t listening as you moved to sit on the bed beside Gabriel. Initially, his eyes were frenzied, like a deer in the headlights of a 44ton truck.  
“It’s me, I’m not going to hurt you” You promised, gently taking one of his hands in your own. After a few moments, Gabriel seemed to relax. You smiled and gently stroked your fingers through his hair, frowning at the gunk that came from his hair. 

After a few moments, you reached for some scissors and began to cut at the wires that were holding his lips together. Gabriel had a painful grimace on his face as you did. His expression wasn’t what caught your attention though, just having Gabriel back in the bunker and so close to you was the only thing keeping you sane. If he wasn’t so injured, you’d be jumping his bones, or spooning with him for as long as he has been away.  
“Thank you Sammy” You said softly, not taking your eyes off of Gabriel as you continued to snip the wire. Sam nodded, making his way to the door. He opened it, before turning to you.  
“Look after him, (Y/N), he’s been through a lot” Sam murmured. You nodded, and watched as he left the room, leaving the door open. You thought nothing of it, but it seemed to panic Gabriel. Making your way to the door, you closed it; though it appeared to be too late. A man in a white suit appeared behind you, holding a knife to your throat. Your eyes widened, though you weren’t sure of what to do. 

After a few moments of an awkward silence, as though there was an ongoing conversation between the man and Gabriel, the angel’s eyes flashed blue with pure power. You’d rarely seen his eyes like this, it hadn’t happened in the entirety of your relationship. Castiel’s eyes were more commonly being this shade of pure blue, he used his grace so much more frequently than Gabriel ever did. 

The lights flickered with the force of Gabriel’s raw grace, you could see his wings flickering in the red emergency light emitted from the ceiling. You could vaguely hear a banging on the door behind you, _Sam_ , but that wasn’t what caught your attention. It was the absolutely feral look on his face that was sent purely to the man behind him. It instilled a fear in your core, a fear that _should_ terrify you, but knowing Gabriel it was out of possessiveness, an inherent need to protect you. 

“Get. Out” The two words were sharp, filled with venom. The man behind you faltered for a moment, but he didn’t leave.  
“Gabriel. You belong to me” The man said, but Gabriel was now standing in front of you. He was slightly shorter than the man behind you, but you _felt_ the jolt of fear from the man. The knife against your neck was taken by Gabriel with ease, tossed aside as you moved away, facing the stranger. 

His yellow eyes were a sign from the start of who it was. You didn’t know the name, but it told you very quickly he was from Hell. The white suit had a number of blood stains covering it, from Gabriel most likely. The door burst open, and Sam and Dean were holding a gun to the guy’s head. You moved close to Gabriel, sitting him down on the bed. Sam and Dean took the guy away, to _deal_ with him.  
“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked, his voice was rough, shaky even from the lack of use over the past year.  
“I should be asking you that, Gabriel, you’ve been gone for a year” You responded, brushing your thumb over his cheek. Gabriel seemed to lean into the touch for a moment, as though he hadn’t been touched in over a year. _He probably hasn’t._  
“I’m fine now I’m back” Gabriel promised.  
“Can I bathe you? I need to check the rest of you for injuries, and it’ll clean you anyway” You murmured. Gabriel nods, a small smile on his face, though it soon turns into a grimace of pain.  
  


Making your way to the bathrooms, you fill the tub with warm water, watching as Gabriel appears at the door.  
“I know you probably won’t want to talk about it at the minute, but eventually you will need to, Gabriel, and I’ll be here every step of the way, listening to every word you say” You promised, moving to hold Gabriel’s hand. He nodded, but didn’t say anything. You didn’t expect him to. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he’d been through Hell, figuratively, though you didn’t know he had literally been going through Hell. 

You helped Gabriel to undress, tossing the scraps of clothing into the trash can. You eased Gabriel into the tub, shifting to kneel beside him and begin soaking away the dirt and grime that covered his skin. 

It took a long time for his body to no longer look grey. There were a few minor wounds, but the filth that covered his body was mostly dried blood. Gabriel looked more like himself by the time you’d finished cleaning him up, and the bath water was a hideous mixture of brown and green. You helped Gabriel to step out of the tub, finally getting a proper look over his body. He was skinny, much more skinnier than usual. A few scars covered his chest, but the worst of his injuries appeared to be his face. 

The white towel that you wrapped around Gabriel’s waist was tossed aside as soon as you entered the bedroom. You handed Gabriel some boxer shorts and a pair of his sweatpants. Gabriel slowly dressed himself, standing on shaky legs. He had a look of a baby deer taking their first steps, not the most powerful archangel ever known.  
“Do you want something to eat?” You asked, stroking your thumb over Gabriel’s cheek. He nodded, shifting to stand up slightly before leaning down to kiss you. You melted into his arms, it’d been so long since you’d been held like this that it physically hurt you - that it could be some sick trick your mind is playing on you.  
“It’s me, (Y/N), I’m here. I’m not going anywhere” Gabriel promised. You nodded, tears streaming down your cheeks that you weren’t aware of until Gabriel brushed them away. 

A while passed and you and Gabriel hadn’t moved from sharing each other’s embrace.  
“I don’ - when I was gone, he…” Gabriel trailed off, a slight sigh leaving him.  
“He would feed off of my grace…it’s why I’m so weak, and why he’s so _powerful_ ” Gabriel admitted, his grip tightening around you. You held onto Gabriel, his fear of you leaving far outweighed your own issues. Shifting, you sat down on the bed, setting Gabriel into your lap.  
“I’m going nowhere, (Y/N), it killed me not having you around for so long” Gabriel admits. You take his hands in your own, squeezing them lightly. 

“I’m here, Gabriel. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what” You promise. Gabriel smiles, leaning down to kiss you gently. You’re not sure if it’s because of how long it’s been, but the kiss gets heated pretty quickly.  
“Gabe, we need to stop. I don’t want to rush you” You murmur, though the slight hitch in your breath as Gabriel nips along your neck suggests otherwise.  
“You’re not, (Y/N)... I want this too” He murmured, shifting to look at you. You nodded, biting your lip as you moved to lock the bedroom door. _Sam and Dean can’t burst in on this._

A small smile graced Gabriel’s face as you sat on the bed beside him, stroking your fingers through his hair.  
“Do you know how hard it's been? I’ve kept you in my mind for the past year and every time I thought of an escape, _he_ caught me. The only thing that kept me going through it all, the only reason I carried on was you. The thought of you hurting over me not being here was all I needed to keep me going” Gabriel admitted. His eyes didn’t leave yours once, though it felt as though you could see the trauma behind them a few times. You didn’t know what to say, so instead of speaking, you showed him with actions by kissing him gently, while reaching up to remove the necklace from around your neck. It had your wedding band on it, you’d initially taken to wearing it there after Gabriel’s disappearance, it hurt too much to look at it. But as you slid the ring back onto your finger, your heart began to mend. Gabriel’s eyes filled with love. It didn’t need any words, the way you embraced each other showed the love more than enough.  
  


After a few moments sharing an embrace, Gabriel and yourself shifted to lay back on the bed.  
“Do you still love me, (Y/N)?” Gabriel asked, his voice has never sounded so _broken_ . You shifted, laying Gabriel in the middle of the bed and you shifted to straddle his hips.  
“Gabriel, I’ve never stopped loving you. I searched for you, for so long, I _had_ to stop in the end, for my own mental health. It hurt every molecule of my body when I had to say to myself that I needed to stop” You said softly. Gabriel’s hands were resting on your hips, holding you. It grounded you, the touch was the only thing that kept you aware that this is real, that Gabriel is back. 

Leaning down, you brush your fingers through his hair as you gently kiss him.  
“I’m not going anywhere” You promise. Gabriel nods, reaching up to take your hand in his own. He presses his lips against your hand for a few moments.  
“Do you want to...do this” You murmured, taking Gabriel’s hand into your own. He nodded and smiled slightly.  
“I’ve missed you, so fucking much” He said softly, watching as you lifted your t-shirt off. You tossed it aside, watching as Gabriel’s eyes raked over your chest, catching on a few of the scars that had been caused by the numerous hunts you’d indulged yourself in to take your mind off of Gabriel’s absence. Gabriel smiled slightly, a slight wince from the stitch marks on his lips.  
“You’re a sight for sore eyes” He murmured. You smiled softly, shifting slightly under his gaze.  
“I love you” He murmured, stroking over your cheek slightly as you leant down to kiss him gently.  
“I love you too” You responded, gently kissing along Gabriel’s neck and jaw. He grinned as he reached around to unclasp your bra. It was tossed aside, joining your t-shirt wherever it lay on the floor. Gabriel smiled, shifting slightly.  
“I better remove my pants” He murmured. You nodded, shifting to climb off of his lap long enough for the pair of you to strip to your underwear. Clambering back onto Gabriel’s lap, it was hard not to be touching him after it had been so long apart. You didn’t hold back as you kissed him again, and again, and again. No amount of kissing and touching would make up for the year you lost, but it would help. 

Gabriel eased his hand to the waistband of your panties, looking up to you for consent. Words wouldn’t fit, there were no words in the entirety of the languages on Earth that would say how much you wanted to do this. So you didn’t say anything. You nodded instead. Gabriel smiled softly and eased the panties away, tossing them away with the rest of your clothing. Now naked, you shivered slightly in the cool air of the bunker. It was always cold, sleeping alone in the bunker, but having Gabriel back, it might just be a little bit warmer. 

You made out with Gabriel, for a long time. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours that you were kissing Gabriel. It didn’t make a difference, after it had been so long without Gabriel, nothing would make up for the lost time. But that didn’t matter. Gabriel’s fingers trailed down to your thigh, brushing over the skin for a few moments, before he trailed it back up to your chest. He repeated this for a while, relishing in the feeling of your skin beneath his fingers. Eventually, he went a little further and teased your folds, though nothing more. Your breath hitched, Gabriel smirked when he felt it.  
“Gotta say, darlin’, I’ve missed you. So fuckin’ much, not even like this, just generally” He murmured, teasing you more and more. You gasped and moaned, hips jerking against his hand for a few moments.  
  


“Do you have a condom?” Gabriel asked, though you were already certain that you didn’t. Shaking your head, you reached over to open the top drawer.  
“Uh, there’s a sock in there” You chuckled, tossing it out.  
“Okay… are you sure about this?” Gabriel asked. You know what he’s asking, it’s the first time without a condom. It’s risky, there’s a risk you could get pregnant and in this life, that ain’t a good thing. But having Gabriel back? It’s worth the risk after everything. 

“I’m sure, Gabriel” You promised, reaching down to kiss him gently again. Gabriel smiled widely, shifting to lift you up and ease into you. He felt you tense slightly, though a moment later your body was opening up for him. 

You barely moved, either of you, it was too much effort to move after the stress of the past few days. Gabriel didn’t move either, you only lay together, sharing the embrace for so long until you were close from the touching.  
“Gabe… Babe, I’ve missed you so damn much. I don’t think I can put into words how fucking happy I am having you back” You murmured, hips jerking slightly. Gabriel’s mouth dropped into an ‘o’ as he moaned lowly. Your hands caught onto his chest, resting over his heart as you lifted one of his hands to hold over your own heart.  
“We’re alive, we’re here. No matter what happens when tomorrow is over, we are together again. That’s the most important thing” You murmured. Gabriel nodded, kissing you deeply as he came with a silenced moan. You came a moment later, nipping at his neck. Gabriel stroked his fingers over your back, drawing swirls as the day passed. 

Laid with Gabriel, in a post sex haze, you couldn’t help but trail your fingers over his chest. Every so often, you’d catch his heartbeat, and it filled your heart with an unimaginable amount of love and happiness, that he’s back in your arms. 

Sure, it’s been a long year not having Gabriel by your side, it’s been painful with lows that are lower than ever. But now he’s back, it’s starting to look up. Sam and Dean are probably not that far away from the room, wondering whether or not to interrupt your reunion with Gabriel. Hopefully, they realise that they don’t need to come in, otherwise they won’t get a very nice view of yourself and Gabriel being naked and intertwined. 

That doesn’t matter though, Dean and Sam can wait for a long time for you and Gabriel to talk to them about what happened, it’ll take Gabriel just as long to open up to you about the trauma he suffered at the hands of _that asshole_ from earlier in the night. Until that day comes though, being here to comfort Gabriel is more than enough for the pair of you. 


End file.
